


Opostos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Talvez fosse verdade que opostos se atraem.





	Opostos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opposites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625644) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 01 - Opposites (Opostos).

Elas eram opostos de todas as formas.

Pura luz e pura escuridão. Preto contra arco-íris.

A bruxa e o anjo.

E não só em seus poderes.

Patricinha e gótica. Perturbada e popular.

Elas eram tão diferentes, a forma como agiam, a forma como viam o mundo, a forma como se vestiam.

Mas talvez houvesse alguma verdade naquilo que diziam, sobre como opostos se atraem.

Porque quando elas se beijavam, era o encontro de dois mundos.

Porque quando elas se beijavam, todas as diferenças não importavam, todas as diferenças entre elas desapareciam.

Porque quando se beijavam, tudo estava bem no mundo.


End file.
